The present invention relates to a catalyst, a method for making the catalyst, and a polymerization process employing the catalyst. In accordance with another aspect, this invention relates to an improved olefin polmerization catalyst obtained by bringing together a catalyst component A formed by admixing a fluorine-containing magnesium alkoxide with a halogenated tetravalent titanium compound and an organoaluminum cocatalyst system designated a catalyst component B. In accordance with another aspect, catalyst component B comprises at least one of an organoaluminum compound and, optionally, an organoaluminum halide with or without an aromatic ester as part of the cocatalyst system. In accordance with a further aspect, an improved polymerization catalyst comprising a component A is produced by admixing at least one magnesium fluoroalkoxide with titanium tetrahalide, preferably in a diluent, and isolating the resulting product which product is combined with an organoaluminum cocatalyst system with or without an aromatic ester as part of the cocatalyst system, and employed for the polymerization of monoolefins such as ethylene and propylene.
In the field of catalytic polymerization of olefins, such as propylene, to produce useful solid polymers a continuing objective is to increase productivity. The activity of an olefin polymerization catalyst is one important factor in a continuous search for the ultimate catalyst to be used in an alpha-olefin polymerization reaction. The higher the activity and productivity of the alpha-olefin polymerization catalyst, assuming the properties and qualities of the polymer product remain the same, the greater the favorability and acceptability of the catalyst for use in alpha-olefin polymerization reactions. Although polymerization catalysts that are prepared by reacting a magnesium alkoxide with a titanium compound have been found to be acceptable, improvements can be made. The present invention relates to such an improvement whereby catalyst activity as well as the production of decreased amounts of soluble polymer are realized.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved process for the polymerization of olefins.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved catalysts for the polymerization of alpha-olefins.
Another object of this invention is to increase polymer production in an alpha-olefin polymerization process.
Still another object of this invention is to provide catalysts of increased activity for the polymerization of alpha-olefins.
A further object of this invention is to decrease the amount of soluble polymer production in an alpha-olefin polymerization process.
Other objects, aspects and the several advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon the study of this disclosure and the appended claims.